


Graduation Party

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Peter, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Peter has had a humungous crush on Tony since he was 15, and now that's he's 18, he can make his move. But his drunk ass gets him in deep trouble.





	1. Drunken Peter

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read some of my other works, I most likely always do Master/Daddy kinks, and I don't regret it oop.
> 
> Most of my works will be that way.

It was the day after high school graduation, and Ned and I were eating soft serve at Central Park. Ned smirked at me, "You still have that crush on Tony Stark?" I blushed pink, then sighed, "Of course I do. Ugh. I see him almost every day too. It's torture almost." My phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Hey Parker, it's Happy. I'm at your place. We need you up in Avengers HQ." "Oh alright." I hung up, and grinned. "I'm needed upstate. I'll see ya later."

I hurried home on my bike, finding Happy outside my apartment. It felt good to get in the air conditioned car. "Parker, I gotta ask something." "Hmm?" "Your sidekick told me you have a crush on Tony. Is that true?" My eyes widened, and Happy stared at me. "Well?" "I! Ugh. No use in denying it." Happy laughed, "Wow. How long?" "About 3 years. Please don't tell anyone else. I can't believe Ned told you." Happy sealed his lips, "I won't tell anyone."

When we walked in, the HQ was dark and quiet. "SURPRISE!" The lights came on, and the Avengers were there. It was a Graduation Party. Thor came and patted my shoulder, "Happy rite of passage, man of spiders." I chuckled a bit, "Thanks Thor." 

There were drinks, food, and some people I had never seen. Nat came and sat next to me at the bar. "Hey party man. How's life being an adult?" I grinned, "Pretty cool, I guess. Who's idea was this?" "Mine." A voice called from behind me. It was Tony.

My demeanor instantly changed. I became a nervous wreck. "Mr. Stark!" I turned to face him, and he smirked, "Can't believe you're 18 now, kid." _'Damn he looks good in that suit...'_ "Yeah..." Nat eyed me, then said, "Hey Tony, I think Happy needs you. He's coming this way."

Happy smirked at me, then said, "Mr. Stark, you're needed." Tony sighed, "As always." He turned to me and ruffled my hair, then left. "You have a crush on Tony don't you?" Nat said immediately after they left. I groaned, "Am I that obvious?" "Quite obvious." Vision was the bartender, and I jumped when he spoke. "You were there the entire time!?" Vision nodded, "Yes. You should admit your desires to Mr. Stark." _'Desires!?'_  I had desires alright. Nat patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, kid. You have plenty of time. C'mon, you have presents."

I sat at a round table and the Avengers sat around me. Steve came up to me first. "Here. You'll need this." I opened it, and it was a Jacob & Co. watch. "Wow Mr. Rogers! Thanks!" Thor laughed, "You spoil the boy, Steve. Here is my gift. I had it sculpted." It was an obsidian knife, with a leather handle that fitted into my hand perfectly. "Thanks Thor. This is really pretty."

All their gifts were unique to them. Bruce gave me a journal, Bucky gave me a rifle, though Tony took out the ammo. Rhodey gave me a suit, Nat gave me a coupon to a boxing class, Clint gave me a crafted bow, and Vision gave me a book on Ancient Meditation. 

"Thanks guys for the gifts, really." Tony smirked, "It's not over yet. Follow me kid." I blushed, but followed Tony to the garage. Everyone was behind us. Tony had given me a new car! "Oh my God!" I circled around it, then got in it. The wheel was smooth and black, along with the interior. The exterior was red.

"Thanks Mr. Stark!" I hugged him, and took in his scent. He smelled like cologne and whiskey. "Yeah yeah kid. Now, come back inside and party!"

I ended up drunk due to Thor and Clint. "And then I told Ned, 'Fuck you and your Spider fantasy!'" Everyone laughed. Thor patted my back, laughing, "You know how to handle alcohol very well, my boy!" Steve grabbed my arm, "No he can't. Look at him! Bucky help me take him upstairs." Bucky nodded and they helped him carry me. "Heyyy! I'm fine, Cap...Bucky..." Bucky chuckled, "Sure kiddo."

Tony intervened, "I'll take him." I fell into his arms and laughed drunkenly, "Yesss. Take me, Mr. Stark." He carried me bridal style and put me in my room. "Here kid. Some pain medicine and water by your bed side."

I grabbed his face, "But Tonyyy! I swear I'm fine!" Tony sighed, "I'm gonna kill Thor. You're not fine." I huffed, "Maybeee. But a kiss will make it better! Kisss me, Mr. Stark!" Tony blushed, "Kid, you're drunk." "Probably...but you're so sexy, Mr. Stark." I sloppily kissed him, and that's all I remember.

I woke up to the sound of birds. The sun was in my face. "Shit." I covered my eyes, my head pounding. The water and medicine were by my bed, and I took both, then checked my phone. "Damn it's almost 12. Where am I?" "You're at HQ." Steve was inside my room, by the window. "Do you remember last night?"

I felt my head, "A bit. Why?" "What did you do to Tony? He walked out of your room last night flustered." "He seduced him." Happy and Nat walked in. Nat chuckled, "Didn't you, kid?" Then I remembered his taste on my lips. I was embarrassed, "N-No! Where's Tony now?" Happy called him. "Stark, where are you now?" "Mhm. He's awake." He handed the phone to me, "He wants to talk to you." I grabbed my shoes. "I gotta get out of here." I jumped out the window, facing the bright sun.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that embarrassing scene, Peter tries his best to avoid Tony.

I avoided Tony the entire day, the entire week. I couldn't stay at my place, so I stayed at Ned's for the week. I explained to him what happened that night. "Wowww! Way to go, Pete!" I huffed, "No! Not good! Now he knows that I like him! Shit, this is bad. Happy and him have been blowing my phone up. I had to leave it at my place. I begged May to not say anything to Tony." Ned was working on a Lego display. "Don't worry, Pete. You can stay in the spare room. Just get some sleep."

It was past midnight, and I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss _. 'Was it more? Shit I don't remember.'_ The more I thought about it, the harder I became. I hadn't touched myself while thinking of Tony in 2 weeks. It was a good thing I packed my dildo and lube.

I squirted the cold lube on the dildo, and sat on it. "Ohh..." I covered my mouth, and went hard on it. "Oh Tony...MMM!" I jerked off as well. I stuck my tongue out. "Gah! Yes...oh yes Daddy..." Then I came. It was all over my hand, and I panted. "Damn..."

**********

Tony knew that Peter was avoiding him. He kept thinking about their make out session. After Peter French kissed him, Tony pinned him and they were close to fucking, but someone had knocked on the door.

"Tony, something seems to be troubling you." Vision was making the Avengers breakfast. Tony sighed, waking from his thoughts, "Yes. It's that kid. I miss him." Vision nodded, "He loved you." Tony blushed, "I wouldn't call it that." "I would. Happy told me he has liked you for 3 years." "Three years!?" Tony was shocked. "Wow. But it's been 4 days. May won't tell me where he is, and I need to talk to him." Vision flipped the blueberry pancake he was cooking. "I know where he is."

Tony perked up, "Tell me." Nat smirked as she came down the stairs. "Why should he? Do you like that kid?" "Of course I do. We were..." Tony trailed off. "He is at his sidekick's house. But if you wish to have sexual intercourse, I suggest you do it at his house." Nat laughed, "Wow Vision. Main wingman. Go get your man, Tony."

********

Aunt May had texted me to come home. She needed something from me. "Aunt May?" No one was home. I went into my room, and that's when he pinned me to the wall. It was Tony. "Mr. Stark!" He smirked at me. "You tried to hide didn't you?" I didn't look into his eyes. I shut my eyes. "3 years Parker. Have you ever fantasized about me? Huh?" 

My heart rate accelerated. I could barely speak. "I bet you have." He put me on my bed and chuckled in my ear. "Say it..." "S-Say what?" "You know what." Tony kissed me and I grabbed his neck. "I...I..." I slowly opened my eyes, and immediately met his dark brown eyes. Tony chuckled, "Such cute hazel eyes. If you won't speak, then I will."

Tony took off my shoes, then my socks. "You were cute when you were drunk." Then he took off my shirt and put it over my head. Tony teased my nipple. "Ah..." "Making out with me, stroking my ego." Tony bit my nipple. "Ohh! T-Tony..." "That's not what you called me last time." _'It...wasn't...?'_ "You probably don't remember, but while I was grinding on you, all you did was moan and say, 'Daddy...oh Daddy more...' Needy needy." 

I felt myself blush hard. "I! That!" "No need for lies, baby. I already know how you think of me." Tony licked my neck, and started to make a hickey. I wanted to hold his head, but my shirt held my arms up. "Mmm...hmmm." "Shit Peter. Keep whimpering." I felt how hard he was on my thigh. He bit me hard. "Ah!" Tony smirked, "Such beautiful skin. I'm gonna ruin it with my marks." He bit me again on the other side. 

"Oh Daddy..." The words slipped out. Tony went to my chest and made a hickey there. "So cute. I'm gonna ruin you." I moaned at his words. "Ruin me..." Tony pulled down my pants and boxers. "Oho. Look at how hard you are, baby." He licked my tip. "Ohhh fuck..." Tony smirked and looked up. "Don't look at me like that..." Tony licked my balls. "Huhhh..." "Then don't be so hot, Petey. Let's see what you have here." 

Tony went to my suitcase, and found my dildo. "What a naughty boy you are. Let's see how tight you are." He licked his finger and went inside. "Gahh..." Tony took off my shirt completely. "Let's take you." 

He took off his shirt, then flipped me over. "Spread em." I spread my legs. I heard him take off his pants. "You ready?" "Yes...Daddy." 

Tony went in slow, but he was thicker than the dildo. "Ohhh!" Tony smirked in my ear. "You're tight for someone who rides a dildo every day." I felt his balls on my ass, meaning he was in all the way. "Fuckkk Tony." Tony bit my ear and chuckled, "May I move?" "Yes. Just...please Daddy..." 

Tony went hard, and put his fingers in my mouth. "Nugahhh! Ah! AH!" I rolled my eyes back. He hit my prostate. "What's my name?" "Da...Daddy!" Tony used his wet fingers and jerked me off. "Oh FUCK! Oh I'm gonna cum!" "So early? I should teach you restraint." He stopped completely and flipped me over.

Tony grabbed my lube and coated his hands. "No coming. Let's see how long you'll last." Tony went slow at first. "Mmm." Tony smirked up at me. "While I do this, say those words you've been dying to say." I whimpered even more, and he pinched my nipple. "I...I..." Tony licked my balls. "I love you!" Tony smirked and licked around my tip. "Fuuckkk. Oh Tony...I love you." Tony swallowed my dick. 

I grabbed his hair and moaned, "Oh DADDY!" Tony got up and I actually saw his dick. "Sit on Daddy's lap. Pretty sure you're an expert at riding." 

I sat on his cock and moaned. "Oh yeah!" I put my arms around him and rode it. Tony felt my slender back and licked my neck. "Who's your Daddy?" "You are! You are, Tony." Tony groaned in my ear. "Ooh shit, Peter. You're good." I bit his ear and whispered, "And you're big, Daddy." Tony bit my neck and I moaned. I went faster. "I wanna be on the bottom..."

Tony pinned me on the bed and chuckled, "Sure." Tony pounded me and I could barely speak. "Guh!" Tony groaned, "Fuck, kid. I love you. You're perfect and cute. Shit I'm gonna burst." I groggily grabbed his face. "Inside me Daddy." We made out and Tony groaned. "Coming!" I felt him shoot into me, which made me cum on our chests. I passed out after that.

When I woke up, I wasn't at home. It was HQ, but it wasn't my room. It was Tony's, and he was cradling me. "Morning, baby." I jumped a bit, "Oh you're awake!" Tony smiled, "Yeah. Sooo, last night..." I blushed a bit, "Be my boyfriend!" Tony laughed, "Wow kid. Eager McBeaver. Of course. Let's go downstairs and tell the others." "Wait!" Tony looked at me. "Hmm?" 

I pinned him, completely naked. I kissed his nose, "I love you..." Tony groaned, "Stop being so cute." I giggled and Tony smirked at me. "I love you too, baby." 

I put on one of Tony's shirts and we went downstairs. Nat and Bruce were there talking to each other, Vision was making breakfast, and Thor and Steve were arguing. "Hey where's Bucky, Rhodey and Clint?" Vision looked up, "Training. Morning Mr. Stark." Everyone stared at us, a bit on edge.

Tony stared at me, "Well?" "Oh! Well...Tony and I...we...dating..." Nat and Vision clapped, and Thor patted my shoulder. "Well done, man of spiders. Took you long enough. You as well Tony." Tony chuckled, "Well now that we've cleared the air, let's eat." Tony nudged me, "Daddy's hungry." I turned red and hoped no one understood what Tony meant.


End file.
